The Tenth Beast
by Akairou
Summary: Ignored by his family and beaten up by the villagers, the 4-year-old Naruto Namikaze saves a young, beautiful girl. Naruto and the girl, Yukina, become friends and even have feeling for each other. But a cruel fate strikes Naruto as he realizes that he is the container of the ten-tailed beast. Can they stay together through dark times where only suffering lies? [NarutoxYukina(OC)]


Little footsteps could be seen in the deep snow of the snow country. They belonged to a little girl with snow white hair and bright red eyes. The name of said girl is Yukina. Only Yukina. The young girl walked through the snowy forests surrounding Yukigakure, all alone. It had always been like this for her. Waking up alone. Eating alone. Living alone. She thought about her parents many times in the past. Where were they? Who are they? Why aren't they with her? But she never got an answer to that questions. No matter who she asked. The Yukikage. She remembered him well. He was the only one she could speak to without her getting beaten up. At least she thought so. Yukina looked down on her left hand. It was covered in red blood. Not only a few drips, but the entire hand. Many emotions could be seen on her face, but the one that stood out the most was disappointment. He had betrayed her. Called her a monster like everyone else. Tried to kill her. She closed her eyes to remove these thoughts from her head. She has to hurry. The Anbu will soon be chasing her. With this in mind she started running away from the hidden village in the snow, Yukigakure.

4 weeks have passed since Yukina ran away from her home. Right now she is forcing her body to move in the direction of Konohagakure. She knew that the Anbu of the snow country can't enter fire country without causing a potential war between the two countries. A glimpse of hope could be seen in her eyes as the gates of Konoha were in her view. But before she could get closer the world around her went black. Before she archived her goal her body gave up. _'Why…. Why am I so weak? Why…?'_

Not even an hour later a young blond haired boy walked through the forest. The name of said boy is Naruto Namikaze. Son of Minato Namikaze, the current Hokage, and Kushina Uzumaki. Well, they were his biological parents but in the end they didn't really noticed him. His younger sister, Akiko Namikaze, got all the attention and the training from them. A few months ago the 4-year-old Naruto asked them if they could train him. His parents didn't even though about his words and just went back to play with his sister. In his opinion, he had no parents. The young Namikaze knew what the world is about. Half a year ago he witnessed the cruel reality itself. No one knows about that incident were a 4-year-old boy was attacked by the villagers. They called him demon and monster. Scared as he was, he cried for help. But no one came. Not even his own parents. That was the moment then Naruto Namikaze realized that this world was cruel. His eyes softened a bit when he thought about his family. Somehow he can't hate them. He cared for them. He cared for everyone in the village. Even if they call him monster or demo, even if they attack him. This is what he realized that day half a year ago. That day he couldn't protect himself. He was weak and still is. But he started to change. He became more serious and looked at things in a different way. His process of thoughts was interrupted when he saw something, no _someone_ lying on the ground in front of him. A girl, maybe a year older than him, with snow white hair and very pale skin. She looked injured. Naruto quickly ran towards her and looked if she was still alive. When he heard her breath he looked over her body for injuries. And what he found him shocked him to the core. They were everywhere. He had to treat her as fast as he can. If not, she'll die. He concentrated some chakra into his hands and went over the wounds he thought would threaten her life the most. His medical Jutsu wasn't the best, but it was better than doing nothing. After 15 minutes of healing the first aid was finished. She opened her eyes a bit and saw the face of her savior. _"His eyes…."_ And everything went black again. Not noticing that the boy is carrying her in bride style to the hospital.

In Konoha, the foreign girl was treated and taken care of. The medics in the hospital think about the young Namikaze in a total different way now. A 4-year-old boy healing and bringing a girl to the hospital is something else. One week has passed since that day.

Yukinas eyes slowly opened in the early hours of the day. Lifting her body up to get into a sitting position. She noticed that all her injuries are gone. She thought about the boy who saved her. _"His eyes…. what a beautiful purple. What am I even thinking about?! I have to thank him for saving me. But still… the look in his eyes was one of sadness and pain. I wonder what happened to him?"_ With a little blush on her checks she looked out of the window to see the sun rise. _"So he brought me to Konoha? And it seems that this is the hospital. Finally, I did it…I can start a new life."_


End file.
